hide and seek
by kawaiigore95
Summary: Nina estaba en su casa y como todas las noches veia su programa de terror favorito ,parece como si ella no tuviera miedo . Pero como todo ser humano tenemos un miedo especifico y a la persona que ella mas teme llegara a su casa... MAL SUMMARY JEFF THE KILLER FUCK YEAH :D , PD:la cancion es hide and seek de SeeU :)


**Hide and Seek**

Nina era una joven de 17 años, como todas las noches miro su programa favorito que pasaban a las 11:00 pm, era narraciones sobre fenómenos, asesinos y leyendas, todo en base del terror y el miedo, muchos no podrían dormir después de ese programa, pero no era el caso de Nina.

Ella era una amante de todo lo que estuviera relacionado con asesinos, creepy pastas, leyendas, gore y lo mas gracioso era que parecía todo lo contrario , su piel era tersa y tan blanca como la porcelana , sus ojos eran marrones como el chocolate pero su pelo era rojizo y eso hacia que llamara mas la atención de las personas, su manera de vestir era elegante , con mucho saber de la moda y lo mas gracioso es que nadie se imagina que una chica así ame tanto el terror como la música rock.

A simple vista parecía una chica superficial, perfecta solo que no se maquillaba mucho pero no era necesario ella ya era hermosa, no necesitaba nada de maquillaje.

Siguiendo con lo anterior una vez visto su programa favorito ella encerró todas las ventanas, puertas, tomo una sopa maruchan , apago casi todas las luces solo dejo prendida la luz del pasillo y la de su cuarto ,esto hacia enojar a su papa que cada día la cuota de luz se volvía mas cara debido a que ella dormía con la luz encendida.

Uno pensaría ella no le tiene miedo a nada, pero lo que muchos no saben es que ella si esta traumado con alguien, una noche decidió leer un creepy pasta llamado go to sleep, pensó que como todo no le iba a causar gran impacto…pero se equivoco.

Lo que le traumo de la historia era que el proceso psicológico por el que paso jeff the killer era muy convincente, tenia motivos para matar y sobre todo su cara que trasmitía una locura bestial, sus ojos observándote sin parpadear un segundo, su sonrisa escalofriante que te dejaba los pelos en la punta, su piel totalmente pálida resaltaba la cicatriz de su sonrisa . Decir que le tenia miedo era poco , incluso dormía con un bate de béisbol por si el llegaba en una noche a matarla, ella entendida su trauma , su odio , su locura y lo peor de todo , es que a veces se sentía identificada , no por matar sino por todo lo que a jeff le paso.

Era estupido creer que el existiera , pero parecía muy real .

Ella se fue a dormir a las 12:00 , pero a las 3:00 se levanto , oyó un ruido muy raro proviniendo de la casa , se fijo si su papa había llegado de la fiesta que tenia el pero no llego , agarro su bate , fue a la cocina y se llevo el cuchillo , siempre hay que tener algo para atormentar a un ladrón .

La puerta estaba cerrada, la ventana de la cocina también, también las ventanas y puertas del comedor estaban cerradas, volvió a oír unos pasos, se escondió en el sillón asomando la vista para ver quien era , pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de quier era abrió los ojos como si estos fueran platos , no era un ladrón ,tampoco su padre…era Jeff .

Su piel se erizo, estaba intentando que no le viniera un ataque de pánico, sabia que el era un psicópata y que no la iba a matar instantáneamente, iba a sufrir y mucho, se preguntaba continuamente porque eligió esta casa , porque esto le tenia que estar pasando a ella y sobre todo porque el no era horrible como creía.

Para peor , no lo encontraba feo , sin embargo tenia una cara de psicópata pero no tan exagerada como creía , incluso lo hacia verse…sensual ? como podía estar pensando en eso cuando ese loco estaba en busca de matar a alguien en su casa! dejo de pensar en tonterías y intentaba planear escondida como carajos lo iba a matar o por lo menos dejarlo inconciente , a su favor tenia un bate y el cuchillo , el tema era como avalanzarse hacia el y tener fuerza para que se quede así dejando las manos inmovilizadas , lo mas inteligente que se le ocurrió fue atacarlo por la espalda pero sabia que podía triunfar , como podría fracasar en ello y así morir.

Pero Jeff estaba analizando la casa , viendo si podía encontrar fotos de las personas que vivían allí y si valía mucho o poca la pena matarlos ,entonces el se encontró con una foto vieja de Nina abrazada con su padre ,en ese entonces ella tendría unos 5 años , el empezó reír de una manera muy macabra, volvió a ver la foto y dijo :

Jeff-Oh pobre hombre , su hermosa hija quedara en un sueño profundo y no se despertara jamás… jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja ja.

Vio que el volvió al pasillo , busco su cuarto entro y como sorpresa vio que ella no estaba en su cuarto dormida , y dijo :

Jeff-Con que la pequeña esta jugando hide and seek eh ? no te preocupes , pondré una linda melodía… y empezare a buscarte tarde o temprano te encontrare JAJAJAAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJ.

Se escucho la melodia , y la joven conocia esa cancion para su mala suerte

**Ding-dong munen iaradao nega watanda****  
****Sumureo edo suyong absa****  
****Ding-dong iasaraya dao nega watanda****  
****Doman chigien nimi dujo****  
****Saose ro dorun nowaru ni maju jasa****  
****Dabejins dunun****  
****Gakaisa bokoshipo**

La cantaba una vocaloid , SeeU , incluso se adaptaba a la situación en la que estaba en ese momento , ella estaba escondida con miedo como el chico en el video , una chica linda pero macabra la perseguia (le hacia recordar a jeff solo que el era mas macabro y no tan adorable)

**Ding-dong nega duwa ata osolo basa****  
****Sueja kiru raia noita****  
****Ding-dong nega kura wata****  
****Asasu mara supapo jiru wa ya noija****  
****Kokote nu noe basoliga deuli a one****  
****Goshi wa jin noe su sumi wa durinunde **

Ella a toda velocidad corrió por la cocina había visto que el se fue hacia el sótano , el sótano es el típico lugar en donde alguien iría a esconderse , pero para mala suerte de Nina rompió un Jarrón de la sala de estar y a Jeff no se le escapaba nada , ella tomo 4 cuchillas, se escondió en la cocina, enfrente a una pared de madera , esta vez tenia un mejor plan.

Jeff volvió a la sala de estar

Jeff-Realmente te sabes esconder pero no tardare en encontrarte pequeña…no te preocupes te cantare una dulce melodía para que puedas dormir…JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ.

Mierda , era obvio que ella estaba asustada pero como todo miedo había que enfrentarlo y esto no solo lo hacia por ella , sino por su padre ,no iba a permitir que su padre fuera asesinado por uno de los asesinos mas psicópatas ,sabia que si lo mataba se sacaría un peso de encima y sobre todas las cosas ya no le tendría miedo a nada , estaba dispuesta a matarlo.

**Koko subaraoni (kaekoiga)  
Koko subaraoni (kaekoiga)  
Koko subaraoni (kaekoiga)  
Koko subaraoni ...**

**Toc-toc bako na te wata  
Durawa ione ora yono bashi a nuige  
Toc-toc bake tsu ra wata odi su mona  
Kein ku ja sonen iaio i  
No ega ye inun shitemi sen saia a basa  
Yo gien none  
Da num no janga niya …**

Vio que Jeff entro a la cocina, se fijo por cada ángulo de ella para ver donde podía estar su victima , y sabia que antes de matarla la iba a dejar hermosa…estuvo a punto de rendirse parecia como si ella no estuviera ahí , pero vio que el lavarropas ,enfrente a una pared de madera era bastante grande , mas de lo que es un lavarropas normal , se acerco y vio una sombra ,bingo a Jeff no se le escapa nada…

**(****ding-dong yo miite)**

**Ding-dong yo miite ne (niga sule)  
Ding-dong ije sa sane (niga sule)  
Ding-dong ne ga itene (niga sule)  
Ding-dong bolsh bada la**

La expresión de Jeff no podía ser mas maliciosa , y cuando iba a decir sus macabra frase antes de matar a alguien vio como la joven , si la joven el pensó que seguía teniendo la misma edad que en esa foto ya que no parecía una foto antigua ,ella agarro fuerte un brazo que provoco que a nuestro asesino se le cayera el cuchillo ,aprovecho que tenia a mano una cuchilla y clavo la manga de jeff en la pared de madera , acto dos agarro otra cuchilla mas y se la puso en la otra manga , dejándolo pegado y sin poderse escapar de la pared. La tercer cuchilla en el extremo izquierdo del buzo y la cuarta cuchilla en el extremo derecho , Jeff quedo realmente sorprendido no podia creer que esa chica lo dejo inmóvil , pero a la vez supo que ella tenia miedo de el , se le veía en los ojos.

**(ding-dong gein tsutana aido ne)  
(ding-dong mududa annyo...)**

Las ultimas palabras fueron pronunciadas por Nina

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0**

**Hola : ) espero que le haya gustado la historia , nose si seguirla o dejarla asi , si me pueden dar sugerencias mejor n_n , muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo x3 **


End file.
